


Lucy NSFW Headcanons

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Lucy (2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff





	Lucy NSFW Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natthisback1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natthisback1/gifts).

· Lucy is extremely dominant, and has never (so far) had a thought cross her mind about being submissive.  
· Having you on your knees while you wait for her to come into the room gets Lucy going.  
· Before she leaves from work, she will text you to be ready, and of course every single time she comes hime, you’re in position. You had learned your lesson the first and last time you weren’t where she wanted you.  
· Lucy punished you all night, from spanking your ass, to spanking your pussy, to edging you twenty times before finally allowing you to come. Only to pull out, and ruin your orgasm.  
· That being said, her favorite kinks are: Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Edging, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Degradation, Face Slapping, Praise Kink, and Anal Play. But there’s much more she loves, and so much more to try.  
· She makes sure you have a safeword in mind before even touching you, and won’t touch you until you’ve explained everything to her. (What you like, don’t like, what your safewords are - if you’re using the traffic light system, she has you go over what each one means).  
· Loves fucking you on the balcony of her apartment in the middle of the night. The thought of being caught by anyone is a motivation to keep going.  
· You’ve never squirted before? It becomes Lucy’s job to get you to.  
· After sex, Lucy will hold you in her arms. Telling you how proud she is of you for taking what she gave you. Sometimes she grows worried that she actually hurt you, and so you’ll have to assure her that you’re okay. She also has a thing for being praised as well, so that would be the time to praise her.


End file.
